Cheyenne Mountain
| continuity = All continuities | image = | aliases = Cheyenne Mountain Complex Cheyenne Mountain nuclear bunker Thunder Mountain No, this is not a theme park attraction, this is the name of the NORAD center from the future in the continuity of the Jeremiah TV series. Valhalla Base This is the name of NORAD headquarters in the Marvel Universe continuity. However, it should be noted that Cheyenne Mountain exists as well. It is unclear whether Valhalla is another name for Cheyenne Mountain, or if it is a different facility altogether. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Colorado | county = El Paso County | city = Colorado Springs | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} Cheyenne Mountain is a triple-peaked mountain in El Paso County, Colorado, southwest of downtown Colorado Springs. The mountain serves as a host for military, communications, recreational, and residential functions. The underground operations center for the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) was built during the Cold War to monitor North American airspace for missile launches and Soviet military aircraft. Built deep within granite, it was designed to withstand bombing and fallout from a nuclear bomb. Its function broadened with the end of the Cold War, and then many of its functions were transferred to Peterson Air Force Base in 2006. Valhalla Base from ''The X-Men'', Vol. 1 #94 (Aug-1975).]] In Marvel Comics continuity, Valhalla Base is the headquarters for NORAD. It is possible that this is just the official military designation for the Cheyenne Mountain base, thought it could also be a separate facility altogether. Count Luchino Nefaria took command of the second team of Ani-Men and surreptitiously had a remote control delivered to the war room facility inside the mountain. When a U.S. Air Force officer unwittingly activated the remote, it activated a spatial portal that enabled Nefaria and the Ani-Men access to the base. Nefaria released an anesthetic gas that rendered all of the base's staff unconscious. Taking control of the base's computer networks, he activated the Doomsmith Scenario, which gave him complete control over the country's missile-defense program. With this, he threatened global destruction unless world leaders agreed to pay him a healthy ransom (Seriously, the only thing missing from this scene was Nefaria putting his pinky to the corner of his mouth like Doctor Evil). The United States Army immediately responded to this threat, and Lieutenant General Fredericks launched a counter-initiative ground assault against the compromised mountain. The Avengers were unavailable to respond to this titanic threat (because they were off fighting the Toad of all people), so Avenger Hank McCoy requested help from his former teammates in the X-Men. Count Nefaria monitored the approach of the X-Men Stratojet on NORAD's computer system, and launched three missiles, which ultimately destroyed the craft. Uncanny X-Men 94 Points of interest ; NORAD war room: The war room was the central command center of NORAD located in Cheyenne Mountain. From here, teams of technicians could monitor instances that threatened the country's air-space. In Marvel Comics, the war room was used to initiate the Doomsmith Scenario - which was a plan designed by "a madman" for an end-of-the world scenario. Implementing the program's directives would automatically launch the country's entire nuclear arsenal. Films that feature TV shows that feature * Stargate SG-1 Comics that feature * Deadpool Vol 3 3 * Uncanny X-Men 94 Staff Marvel Universe * NORAD :* Joe Harris Stargate * United States Air Force :* SG-1 ::* Major General George Hammond ::* Major General Hank Landry ::* General Jack O'Neill ::* Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell ::* Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels ::* Colonel Samantha Carter ::* Teal'c ::* Doctor Daniel Jackson ::* Sergeant Siler ::* Sergeant Walter Harriman ::* Doctor Janet Frasier ::* Vala Mal Doran ::* Jonas Quinn ::* William Warner ::* Nimzicki Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * Cheyenne Mountain at the Stargate Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Colorado